


Cover Up King

by ImpishHaechan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Cameras, Exhibitionism, Hwang Hyunjin wants a safe show, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan
Summary: Lee Minho had become the talk of the campus for his most recent exhibition. It was raw, more than a little suggestive, a little disturbing and undeniably hot. To Hyunjin at least. And now here he was about to go home with the very man himself to do some modelling of his own. Who did he think he was, and what had he gotten himself into.





	Cover Up King

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Make sure to click on the collection and check out Eli's its called Natural Beauty!  
Also this is not really proofread, we die like men.

Hyunjin was in a rush. His last class ran late, and while he would normally be very engaged listener when listening to peer presentations, he wasn't normally full of anticipatory nerves. He had counted on the class getting out early around 7:35 like it normally did so he would have time to run home and change and eat something more than the crushed granola bar in his bag but now at 8:10 it seemed he wouldn't get to. His outfit wasn’t tragic, he didn’t look like a slob at least, but he had to give a presentation today and he was dressed considerably more business than casual. He was wearing black slacks and a lightweight white button up with the fake designer belt Changbin had bought him for his birthday. He checked his watch, another fake piece gifted from Changbin (he had no idea where Changbin found all this stuff), 8:15 crap he had five minutes to reach the quad and shove the other have of his granola bar in his mouth. 

Miraculously he managed to round the corner just in time, jogging up to the agreed upon bus stop just as Minho did the same. Lee Minho, a senior in the photography program at JYP School of Art and Design, and the talk of the campus for his most recent exhibitions. 

Everyone had seen the photos, blown up huge and hung all along the central second floor hallway of the art building. It’s a progression, one that starts almost innocently, bare limbs held protectively around a nude body, curled up, shot from the neck down. But as the collection progresses and one gets further down the hallway, the model’s limbs unfurl instead of looking afraid they become inviting and then shameless, sprawled out, fingers spread reaching for something. Then the body changes, a new subject, a close up shot of a mouth suggestively around a popsicle then the photo set tracks the progression of the sweet drops of melted dessert tracking down a nude form. The way the orange melted popsicle drops settle in the models collar bones, abs, and hipbones. Again no face in sight. 

The last photoset is the most intimidating. Shy limbs, skinnier than the rest nestled in a white sheet demure draped on the form, around the model’s shoulders pooling around his waist. That sheet slowly becomes splotched with red as the images progress, and the model becomes bruised and battered, hand prints on their ass, marks from strangulation on their throat, scratches from nails on their back and neck, a split lip with blood dribbling down onto the models chest. Finally bruises on the models ribs, with cuts. Rings. And yet in every photo the models limbs remain open, reaching, accepting, encouraging. 

That last photoset had almost discouraged Hyunjin, but he couldn't deny that they were beautiful, every single one of them, and a lot of them, were, well, hot. 

So Hyunjin found himself here, now, about to go with Minho to his home and model for him. Nude. Who did he think he was? 

Minho was dressed smartly, black jeans, a black and white jacket, structured but looking to be made of a thick knit all the same, hair windswept and effortlessly parted in the middle of his forehead. Maybe Hyunjin wasn’t as over his crush as he thought. 

Still Minho greeted him kindly, his voice remaining soft and somewhat monotonous but Hyunjin knew from their previous conversations that was just the way he spoke. They chatted about their days as the waited for the bus to arrive and take them home. Once on the bus they kept talking, about anything and everything, Hyunjins shitty but lovable roommates, his creepy TA, the weather turning until Minho’s eyes widened and he interrupted Hyunjin. 

“Wait shit you’re not allergic to cats right?” he asked with such urgency his eyes were wide and Hyunjin thought not for the first time that Minho was kind of cute in a sort of scary way. 

“No” Hyunjin replied, “Do you have one?”

“Yes her name is Dori, she’s a demon and I love her very much” 

“I can’t wait to meet her” Hyunjin said and smiled showing all his teeth. 

They talked like that for four more stops, about pets, Hyunjin had a dog and Minho had even more cats at home, he would bring them too if his parents weren’t so attached. 

After getting off the bus and making their way around the back of a convenience store to a stairway that lead to a landing that lead to another staircase, and Minho was unlocking a door. Minho ushered Hyunjin in and he was greeted with a small tabby cat meowing loudly and winding its way through his legs, Minho yowled back and they seemed to have conversation Minho picked her up and carried her further into the apartment beckoning Hyunjin to follow. 

Minho passes a couch that he gestures for Hyunjin to sit on. While Hyunjin sits he opens a door to what the younger assumes is his bedroom, depositing the cat and closing the door behind him before joining Hyunjin on the couch, sitting cross legged across from him, his back against an armrest. 

“Sorry, shes lovely I just find it easier to work without her hovering you know?” Hyunjin nods that makes sense. Minho looks at him carefully “Are you nervous?”.

“Is it that obvious?” Hyunjin asks back. 

“Maybe im just looking at you really closely. You don’t have to do this it makes you uncomfortable.” Minho’s face looks open and careful. 

“I’m not uncomfortable I just don’t want to disappoint you. This is your artistic vision I don’t wanna ruin it by being to stiff or looking nervous, which only makes me more nervous” Hyunjin breathes out a long breath afterward as Minho chuckles. 

“Don't’t worry about that, you are essential to the vision you won’t mess it up. And worst case scenario well shoot again some other night when you feel more ready.” Minho sounded like he really meant it. “Would some examples help?” 

“You mean like the stuff in the hallway? Because I walk by that three times a day I know them well” 

“No I have some that don’t belong in the hallways of a public institution, I just have smaller prints of them for now but I could still show you if you want”

“Sure” Hyunjin shrugged it couldn't hurt. Minho left and returned a minute later with a small photo album and started to hand it over but paused halfway saying:

“All these people consented to taking these photos, we decided it would be best for their future academic career with the school not to have their faces in the hallway but they’re okay with me submitting these for contests and exhibitions, so I guess” he paused looking a Hyunjin “prepare yourself?”

Curiosity thoroughly peaked Hyunjin schooled his expression into indifference and opened the photobook. The first photo was one of the photos from the hall, a body protecting itself but this time Hyunjin could see the face, it was Jisung, his ex roommate eyes wide from fear hands clutching his upper arms. Next photo showed Felix the library assistant, lips wrapped tight around a popsical staring the camera down as he made a mess. Thirdly Hyunjin saw Seungmin, the quiet boy who sat next to him in “history of western tradition”, wrapped in a sheet a bruise forming on his cheek, and Hyunjin couldn't help but gasp. 

“Don’t worry that one was all Seungmin, that perfect little freak begged to get beat up, we don’t have to do that to you.” That made Hyunjin feel better at least as he flipped through the photos watching them get dirtier, grimier, more raw. 

Some changes happened compared to the hall, in these photos Hyunjin could see the desperate way Felix licked and suckled at his own skin everywhere the melted popsicle touched. He could see Seungmins innocent face blossom with reds and blues and bite marks appear on his neck. But Jisung by far was the most shocking. It started the same as in the hallway, limbs blossoming, a flower opening, until the appendages were bold and shameless but it didn't stop there this time. No in Minho’s little album they continued to Jisung getting shot in the chest with a thick stream of… piss, Hyunjin was certain that was piss splashing across Jisungs delicate chest, some droplets splattering up to his chin.

“And this one was this all him too?” Hyunjin asked, curious but mostly teasing. Minho should have looked sheepish but instead he smirked, engaging in the banter. 

“You could say that was more of a mutual decision” Minho’s voice was soft, full of breath. Hyunjin flipped the page, the stream was higher, hitting Jisungs neck but he wasn't turning his head away, no in the next photo he bends his neck down to catch it in his mouth. Its a lot, but Hyunjin shouldn't be surprised, everything with Jisung is always such a production.

“Please don’t pee on me for art.” Hyunjin says. 

“Don’t worry I don't need two photosets of pretty boys covered in piss. I have other stuff planned for you.”

“Oh?” 

“After you drunkenly admitted to wanting to try nude modeling? Yeah you could say I had a lot to think about.” Minho was smirking but not unkindly. He didn't smile a lot but his face was soft, made of a higher thread count than most and he used it to his advantage. Expressions that would look pompous, drawn, or rude looked impossibly elegant and kind. Every brush stroke that made up his face was of good intent despite Minho’s own questionable intent in most situations. 

Hyunjin, despite being drunk out of his mind, unfortunately remembers every embarrassing detail of the party. Hosted by Chan, one of Changbin’s “bros” who had graduated, it had been in celebration of an album release and had come after Hyunjin did particularly bad on an exam, he had gotten predictably wasted. He had danced with Jeongin, even though he knew the younger had a crush on him and he didn't like him like that. He had let three drunk freshman girls kiss him on the cheek with their plum colored lips and even let them put the color on him. And maybe worst of all, in all his drunken, kiss-marked glory he had marched up to Minho and said ever so casually “I wanna try nude modeling sometime so if you ever need a naked body hit me up” before making Changbin take him home. It had been a mess. He had been a mess. But he also had not lied. He _ had _ wanted to try nude modeling, except it had entirely more to due with Minho and his pictures and his aggressively Minho-ness that made him want to try it out. And whatever it’s not like he had a bad body or whatever, right? Sure he was a bit conservative with the way he dressed, but he wasn’t a prude, he had seen a few penises in his day. And anyway it wasn't like his face was going to be in the hallway. And more importantly it was Minho.

“What did you think about” Hyunjin wishes he was drunk now, maybe it would be easier, “When you thought about me, what did you think of?” Minho looks at him, really looks at him right in the eyes and his gaze pins Hyunjin to the wall. 

“I thought about a lot of things. I thought about you and every muscle on your body accentuated with cobalt paint. Did you know cobalt paint was thought of as so beautiful and holy it was reserved for the virgin Mary’s robes? I thought of it swiped in patches all over you,” Minho reached out to touch Hyunjins bicep over his shirt, “here, some here” he reached lower tracing his obliques, and finally reaching his left thigh “definetly some here.” 

“Woah” 

“Do you like that”

“Yeah that sounds really… tasteful. What else did you think of.”

Minho took a breath. “You in lingerie. I have some that could work.”

“Why me?”

“Theres something about you. You’re strong and undeniably handsome but there something in that that’s graceful, soft, I want that contrast. I want you with the back muscles and the thighs in garters and lace.”

Hyunjin realized he was leaning towards Minho, his shirt was slipping and his collarbones exposed.He adjusted himself, pulling up his collar, leaning back crossing his legs. 

“You do that a lot” Minho’s tone sounded easy but there was intention there. 

“What” hyunjin asked. 

“Fix yourself. Pull your sweaters down, your collars up, you cross your legs even though I’ve never known you to wear a skirt. Your always covering up.”

I I guess I never really thought about it” A lie, Hyunjin thinks about it all the time. “I guess I prefers modesty, im sort of shy.”

“Which leads me to my third idea” Minho begins, “Bondage.” Hyunjin inhales sharply but Minho continues on his hand never leaving Hyunjin’s thigh, “If you’re restrained then you cant keep covering up, we can finally see all of you.” Minho leans a little into Hyunjin’s space the hand that not on his thigh is on the back of the couch behind Hyunjin’s head. “Really give yourself over to the process, that loss of control can be beautiful.” 

Hyunjin hadn’t expiremented much with bondage before. When he was hooking up with Jaemin last semester he would sometimes make Hyunjin keep his hands behind his head and not touch, and while that was hot, he got the sense that was not the same. In that situation if he wanted to he could stop, he could just decide that he would touch, he had never had that choice taken away before but he was honestly kind of turned on at the prospect. 

“That one, let’s do that one” Hyunjin blurted out after thinking for a moment. Minho only smiled wider. 

“I was hoping you would say that. The bathroom is that door there” he pointed to a door off to the side of the small kitchen “You can change in there, there’s a robe thats clean I promise or you can just chill naked if you prefer, I’ll get it all set up.” with that Minho stood from the couch making his way to the wall adjacent to his bedroom where a backdrop was set with artificial lights, and a camera charging on the ground connected to the outlet. 

Hyunjin in the bathroom quickly stripped his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. After approximately one second of that he decided that was a bad idea, too many thoughts and not enough of them were helpful, instead he faced the tiled wall and shrugged on the robe. It wasn’t terry cloth but it wasn’t satin either, it seemed like some sort of cotton blend that was cool on Hyunjin’s flushed skin. Should he do a couple of push ups? Did he need to get a pump on? No right? He did a couple squats anyway just to be safe, and finally deemed him ready to go out. 

Minho was at his station but instead of holding a camera and playing with aperture or whatever photographers do, he was holding and comparing two different ropes. One was thicker and grey that seemed to shine more in the light, the other seemed thinner and white with less of a sheen. 

“How sensitive is your skin?” Minho asked when he saw him coming in. 

“What?”

“Is your skin particularly sensitive? Do you wear wool? Do you need special cleansers?”

“Why?”

“I’m picking out the rope. Hemp is softer but I think the Zenith will look nicer. You have such pale soft looking skin I want the harsh contrast of the thick rough Zenith. But I dont want to like fuck your body up too bad”

“Like you did with Seungmin?”

“I told you he asked for that.”

“What if I ask for it?”

“Are you asking me for it?”

“No I'm telling you, I can handle the Zenith.” what Hyunjin didn’t tell him was that he couldn't stop thinking about his wrists, red bitten and raw from the friction. He wanted that, a reminder, he didn't know what it was a reminder of yet but he wanted it. God did he want it. It seemed like Minho wanted it too based on the cat like grin that spread across his features.

“What happened to the shy nervous Hyunjin?”

“Honestly? I think I left him on your bathroom floor with the rest of my clothes.”

“Who needs either of them.”

“Says the fully clothed one” Hyunjin shot back. Minho quirked an impeccable brow at Hyunjin who stood his ground in his fake pout. Minho merely shrugged and slipped off his jacket tossing it onto the couch. Next one hand reached up and pulled his t-shirt off with one hand on the back of his collar. He tossed the shirt on to the couch next to his jacket, ran a hand through his hair that had been mussed by the shirt being yanked off and looked at Hyunjin. He picked up his DSLR from where it had been on the fold out table. 

“Better?” No. Not better at all, Minho wasn’t soft and skinny like Hyunjin, no. Minho had pecs, honest to god pecs that Hyunjin wanted his mouth on and not quite abs but the suggestion that if he tried harder he could have them. His stomach had lines, more lines than Hyunjin ever had. Sure Jaemin had abs, but he had the kind of abs that white boy skaters have, abs that more have to do with lack of body mass and less to do with actual muscle. But Minho? He looked powerful, and strong, and like it was nothing to him. It was a lot to Hyunjin. 

“Seems more fair at least. Where do you want me? How do we start?”

“First you have to take that off. It will get in the way of any knots I make” 

“Oh make sense.” Hyunjin said but he didn't move. He looked at Minho again at his camera in his hands and back up at him. He slowly undid the knot in the robe. Once it was undone he let it hang, the robe didn't fall open far just no longer held tight. Minho reached out a hand and held his camera to his eye with the other. 

“Can I?” Hyunjin only nodded. Minho’s hand slipped under the left side, warm soft hands sliding along Hyunjins cool skin. Hyunjin Heard the shutter go off. Minho's hand slid further, pushing the robe off one shoulder, again a shutter. Minho’s hand traced up, settling palm against his neck his thumb pressing against the corner of Hyunjins mouth. Another shutter. Quickly Minho’s hand fluttered away just as Hyunjin had closed his eyes. Instead it lands on his right hip bone sliding the robe back finally revealed Hyunjin’s dick. His camera catches his instant reaction of shock and shame, trying to cover up but also not, his hand fluttering, his pupils dilating, the way his bottom lip fell open. The shutter sounds three times in rapid succession before Hyunjin can school his expression into place. 

Hyunjin has what he thinks is a pretty normal dick. A little longer than average but on the thinner side but he had always been weird about hair. He didn't mind it on other people but he didn't like it when it was long on him but at the same time he thought being bald down their made him look like an alien… very unsexy. He settled for trimming his pubes and keeping them orderly. He never really thought about it but he found himself thinking about it a lot now that he knew Minho was looking. 

“Don’t get shy on me now.” Hyunjin steeled himself, puffed up his chest and tried to look confident. He shrugged out of the rest of the robe and let it drop to the floor, hearing several more shutter clicks. 

“Who said anything about shy?” Hyunjin looked at Minho. 

“On your knees. Hands behind your back.” Hyunjins knees hit the floor before he consciously processes the command. A sharp pain sounds at the back of his brain but it feels a million miles away. Every single one of his thoughts are being used to take in the view, Lee Minho standing over him, shirtless, a camera in hand staring at Hyunjin with awe in his eyes. 

“What’s next?”

“Now we get you all tied up and ready baby” Hyunjin felt his dick twitch at that. He knew Minho could see it. He hadn’t even been tied up yet and he was already itching to cover up, to shield himself, to leave something to the imagination. Minho took the zenith and stepped behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin had no desire to watch what was happening behind him he focused on the studio lights in front of them. He stared at them until there were white spots in his vision. He let his eyes go spotty and glassy and slip almost shut as he relished the sensations on his wrists and legs. The rope tightened against the skin of his wrists, 2 inches above where he expected. 

“So high” Hyunjin murmured. It slipped out without permission he already felt kind of far away. 

“It has to be high, any lower and you could affect your radial nerve. Plus if its higher up i can make it tighter. And I want it to be a little more than snug.” He wasn't lying not a minute later Hyunjin felt the rope tighten, impossibly so. His wrist felt like an old timey woman in a movie as her corset was cinched dramatically. Nothing touched his rib cage but he still sighed out a long slow breath. 

“Okay?”

“Keep going.” Next Minho connected it to his other arm, in the same spot the same delicious tightness. 

“Test” Minho breathed next to Hyunjin’s ear. He did and realized he couldn't move them more than an inch or two apart. He rolled his shoulders they felt a little stuff but not unbearable. 

“It’s okay keep going.” Hyunjin spoke his eyes closed now, focussing on his other senses. He trusted them more right now. Minho’s hands skirted from his wrists to his back and down his hips and thighs. His hands were soft, softer than his own. He had lied to Minho, his skin was sensitive, he couldn't wait to see it red and rubbed raw. He wanted the memory. Minho nudged his knees wider and brought his ankles together. He connected Hyunjins ankles to his wrists so his only option was to kneel with his knees wide and back slightly arched fully on display. Nowhere to hide. He felt flushed all over, too aware of every part of himself. When Minho walked around to the front he tilted Hyunjins chin up with one finger so he had to look at the elder. His eyes were wide and lips parted and the shutter clicked. 

“So beautiful baby. So perfect” Minho shoved two fingers in Hyunjins parted lips and Hyunjin heard and felt rather than saw the shutter click, as his eyes slipped closed. Hyunjin sucked hard on Minho’s index and middle finger, he wished his mouth was like a silicone mold that he could pour resin late to experience this feeling again. Minho's small soft fingers pushing down hard on his tongue forcing their way to the back of his mouth. 

Minho plucked his fingers from his mouth and Hyunjin whined, high and petulant and horrible undignified. Minho snapped pictures at the way Hyunjin turned his head away, at the blush spreading across his chest. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so breathtaking so ashamed” Minho said, it seemed like genuine confusion laced with something else? Concern? Surprise?

“Let’s talk about my complicated relationship with my own sexualitiy later, for now can you please just get on with it?” Hyunjin looked up at Minhos face and saw the conflict there. Hyunjin felt like rolling his eyes. Instead he took matters into his own (bound) hands. He maintained eye contact and leaned forward as much as his binding would allow until he was softly nosing as the tent in Minho’s trousers. Minho exhaled and kept watching as Hyunjin nuzzled his crotch. Slowly Hyunjin’s lips fell open until he was placing wet open mouthed kisses all over his clothed erection. 

Shutter click. Hyunjin looked up and just let his lips fall open and breathed hot wet air where he assumed the head was. Another shutter. Two more. Minho threaded the fingers of one hand through Hyunjins hair and yanked him back, only to pull the hand away to unbutton his jeans and undo his zipper. Hyunjin tried futilly to use his hands only to be reminded of his current state. His wrists were already aching from constantly trying to yank them apart and he was desperate, feeling like a rubber band about to snap, wanting to be apart of this. Hyunjin had been fantasizing about Minho since freshman year and now the moment was here, his dick was about to be in Hyunjin’s face, and he couldn't even touch him. It was beyond infuriating and achingly hot. 

Minho took his dick out and it was at Hyunjin’s eye level. Thick and uncircumcised and just out of Hyunjins reach. Hyunjin leaned forward poised to take in the head when Minho’s hand snaked its way back into his hair pulling it back again and Hyunjin whined. 

“Use your words baby” 

“Please”

“Please what”

“Please I just wanna feel you” 

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Minho quirked one perfect brow, and leaned forward but instead of placing the tip on Hyunjins open and waiting lips he brought his dick all the way to his left hip and released and watched it smack Hyunjins unsuspecting check with a satisfying thump. It didn’t hurt all that much but it did shock Hyunjin. He didn't have time to prepare and he had no way of moving any meaningful distance. Hyunjin gasped as it made contact and when Minho wound it up again he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation and heard the shutter click several times as it struck again. Minho chuckled lightly above him “Sorry baby you just kind of walked into that one. Do you wanna try again?”

Hyunjin took a deep breath and looked up at Minho, making eye contact and challenging himself to hold it. 

“Please can I suck you off?”

“I would love that” Minho smiled down at the younger. Hyunjin got to work, licking up the base and letting the head shallowly rest on his tongue, memorizing its weight. He had already felt its heft on his cheeks but having it in his mouth was entirely different. He was a little scared to take it, he had no hand to steady him, no hand to grip the base or hold Minho’s hips to prevent him from bucking. He just had to trust him. Hyunjin toyed with the head with his tongue where it sat just at his mouths entrance. He was uncut and Hyunjin loved playing with the foreskin, flicking his tongue over every lump and bump of the retracted skin. He played extra attention to the head, licking the tip and and even pointing his tongue a bit to dip it inside.

After five minutes despite the grunts and noises of pleasure Minho was making above him Hyunjin decided he wasn’t satisfied and bit the bullet. Hyunjin relaxed his throat, glanced up at Minho above him , and sunk. Minho’s tip hit the back of Hyunjins throat to fast for his liking still with about a third of Minho’s dick to go but he pushed on. His throat felt uncomfortably tight, and his eyes were watering by the time his nose reached Minho’s pubes but he pushed through. Breathing through his nose, Hyunjin looked up at Minho just as a long moan spilled from the elders lips. 

“Fuck stay right their baby your perfect, perfect” Minho rambled as he reached for his camera and snapped a few quick pics. Hyunjin Closed his eyes and focused on breathing. “Are you okay?” Minho asked.

Instead of responding Hyunjin hummed around Minhos dick the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through the elder. Hyunjin startled and pulled off an inch when he heard something clatter only to have Minho’s gentle hands in his hair pull him off entirely a moment later. 

“What was that?” Hyunjin questioned his voice was hoarse and incredibly fucked out. 

“My camera, I decided I had enough pictures I just want to experience this I want you in me” 

“Fuck.” Hyunjin said eloquently

“Sound good?” Minho smirked. 

“Yes yes how do you want to do this?”

“For now? Now you can just watch.” Minho said as he finally took off his pants and boxers. With that he finally revealed his balls to Hyunjin and his thoughts went wild. He wanted them in his mouth he wanted to suck and nibble at them. He might be depraved. He wanted them anyway.

Minho walked over to the closed room and returned a moment later with just a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I could have just left you here, tied up and naked,” Minho said when he returned. “Then what would you have done?”

“Died horny I guess.” The thought hadn't occurred to Hyunjin before but now that he thought about it was kind of hot. Giving that power to Minho, a near stranger. Minho kneeled in front of Hyunjin and dribbled some lube on his fingers before sticking them behind himself. Hyunjin couldn’t see what Minho was doing, could only see the way his body reacted. His muscles tensed and Hyunjin imagined that the first finger was entering. Minho sighed beautifully, hyunjin wondered if that was his prostate but soon found a minute later that Minho sounded totally different when he actually hit it dead on. He let out short winded throaty moans and closed his eyes and tensed again. Maybe he was adding a second finger. It was driving Hyunjin mad. 

“I wanna see” Hyunjin whined desperately. 

“Too bad” 

“Please I want to see the way you take them”

“What are you going to do about it” Minho found a way to look cocky despite his compromising position. 

“I can’t do anything” Hyunjin practically moaned. 

“Feels so good, so wet, love being full.” every word out of Minho’s mouth only served to Hyunjin on more. He wanted to see Minho’s greedy hole swallow every finger, to feel the way his ass tightened around his fingers. His fingers were longer he was sure of it, he could light Minho up in ways the older could never reach on his own. He wanted to be the one tearing him apart, instead he just had to watch. 

After what felt like an eternity Minho finally was stretched enough he took his two fingers out and wiped them on Hyunjins right thigh. He didn't even mind. 

“Fuck okay the bondage was really cool a second ago but now I need you inside of me and I need your fucking hands on me right this second sound good?”

“Oh thank fuck” Hyunjin breathed a sigh of relief and looked up. Minho was looking at him and when they made eye contact, they both broke out into chuckles. 

“I'm glad we are on the same page.” Minho mumbled as he got around him to untie Hyunjins binds. He made quick work, it took probably half the time to undo the ties as it had to tie them in the first place. Hyunjins legs were released first and then his hands, he shifted his weight forward and caught himself so he was on his hands and knees. He joints felt stiff and worn out and unimaginable sore but he didn't mind. After rolling out his ankles and wrists he turned to Minho expectantly. 

“Where do you want me?” 

“I thought I made it clear when I said in me.” Minho snarked back. 

“Smartass. I just meant now that im not tied down and your done with photos are we still fucking on the floor or do you want to go somewhere else?” Instead of answering Minho crawled forward also on his hands and knees, his eyes locked with Hyunjins with an unbreakable gaze. Minho craned his head forward so his lips were a breath away from the younger man’s. He snaked his arms around Hyunjins neck and shoulders so his fingers could toy with the hair at Hyunjin’s nape. 

“I'm comfortable here” Minho said. Hyunjin decided for once that it would be better to shut up and instead answered by closing the gap. Hyunjin had thought a lot about Minho’s lips but he could never predict how good they would feel attacking his own. That's not quite right Minho didn’t attack it was too unrefined, Minho’s lips goaded his own into an attack that he would turn on him. Minho let him think he was in control for a second, only a second, only to snap his tongue back and remind Hyunjin of who he was working with. 

Minho moved to straddle Hyunjin and the younger let out a grunt when one of Minho’s thick thighs brushed against his straining cock. He felt like anything could set him off. Similarly Minho let out a breathless moan when Hyunjin reached down to play with the elders balls. In retaliation, because everything with Minho was a strategic move, Minho bit Hyunjins collarbone and dragged sharp teeth across the youngers shoulder. Minho while not removing his lips from Hyunjin, opened the condom and small hands found their way to the youngers dick to roll it on. Hyunjin felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room. When Hyunjin’s other hand, not fondling Minho’s balls found its way to the elders hip and grabbed hard enough to bruise, Minho decided he had had enough. He pushed Hyunjin back so he was flat on his back, kneeled up, lined himself up and sank down on Hyunjins dick without warning. 

It was a lot. Minho was tight and he didn't spare himself, he sank all the way down in one go and Hyunjin felt like his eyeballs might roll out of his head. Hyunjin and Minho let out twin moans when the elder sank down. Hyunjins hand on the elders hip tightened impossibly and his other hand migrated to the side of Minho’s ribcage offering support. 

After a few moments allowed for adjusting and just breathing, Minho slowly raised himself up until just the very tip of Hyunjin’s dick was catching his rim and waited, teasing Hyunjin. Hyunjin whined and Minho smirked sinking backdown onto him. Minho went like that for a bit, deliciously slow and tight and insufferably teasing. He made slow circles with his hips as he rose and fell. Hyunjin knew what he would have to. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Faster please go faster please”

“Of course baby all you had to do was ask.” Minho smiled his cat like grin at Hyunjin before killing him. It was a beautiful last sight. 

Minho took the words to heart speeding up and pounding faster and faster onto hyunjins dick he kept the circles but went at a nonstop pace. After just a minute at this pace Hyunjin was close and Minho knew, the elder somehow went even faster and clenched his asshole around Hyunjins dick. Minho leaned forward and bit Hyunjins shoulder again right where he had the last time and clenched his asshole again and that did it. Hyunjin came with a loud long moan shutting his eyes tight.

Minho started to sit up moving as if to get off and even in his fucked out post orgasm state Hyunjin pulled him back down. 

“Baby the oversensitivity”

“Gonna fuck you till you come” Hyunjin prmised and he got to work, Hyunjin thrusted up just as minho sat back down and continued doing so, thrusting up in time with Minho’s motions and he reached one hand down to quickly and messily jerk Minho. Ideally Hyunjin would time it the thrusts but there was no spare brain cells left in Hyunjins brain for anything more than a rough and fast jerk but it was enough. Hyunjin squeezed harder around the head and brought his thumb under the head pressing into a sweet spot there and Minho was cumming. His cum shot up onto Hyunjin’s chest pooling and making a mess there. Minho slumped forward, careful to catch himself before he fell into his own mess, and pulled himself off the youngers dick. 

“Holy shit” Hyunjin mumbled mostly to himself. 

“Holy shit is right” Minho whispered back, and suddenly they were chuckling again. When they made eye contact again they were smiling but then minho dragged two fingers through the mess on Hyunjins chest and Hyunjin couldent help but open his dumb mouth. Minho didn’t hesitate to place both fingers in Hyunjin’s mouth for him to taste and Hyunjin delighted in it. Closing his eyes and sucking loving the bitter taste on his tongue. After swallowing and opening his eyes minho took out his fingers and they made eye contact and cracked up. Minho laughed and his whole face opened up, his eyes crinkled and his mouth fell open and Hyunjin tried to watch every part of his face that moved. 

“Hey do you have morning classes tomorrow?” Minho asked after he had caught his breath. 

“No my first class is at one.”

“I have an eleven thirty but I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night?” Minho asked it casually and Hyunjin knew that if had been the one to ask he would have stumbled through it but the way the elder said it made if feel natural. 

“I would like that” Hyunjin answered a wide smile in place. 

They ended up showering together and making out some more under the spray. Hyunjin carefully washed Minho's hair and Minho in return repeatedly hit Hyunjins stomach with his purple loofah all while giggling. It was cute and sort of mischievous and very Minho. 

After their shower Hyunjin stepped back into his own boxers and one of Minho’s borrowed t-shirts ( it was orange with some american university on it and long on Minho but about regular sized on Hyunjin ), he finally entered Minho's room. The room was clean in the way that there was no clothes on the floor or dust but every available surface was cluttered with knick knacks and things the elder seemingly just meant to put down for a second and never picked back up. In the middle of the room there was a bed, a queen with a purple duvet and about two pillows too many. 

Immediately after crashing on the elders bed with him Hyunjin felt a weight settle on his middle. Looking down he saw Dori making her home on his stomach, paws pressing uncomfortably on every single one of his internal organs, he was ecstatic. 

“Hi pretty baby” Hyunjin whispered to her. Minho placed his head on Hyunjins shoulder to get a better look at her and he smirked at Hyunjin. 

“I thought that was my line.” 

“I'm literally wearing your shirt and in your bed you can stop flirting with me” Hyunjin tried for irritated but he couldn't disguise they way Minho’s words affected him. Minho only laughed. 

“I’ll stop flirting with you when it stops working.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Read Eli's!!! Is seriously so good lol. He wrote Minho as this mean hot man as opposed to my strange kind trickster Minho. These prompts are so fun for us, they're a blast.  
Heres my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/impishhaechan (i have no idea how to link it) Please feel free leave us prompt requests or pairing request for anyone in stray kids (we won't write Jeongin sorry) or if you want to say anything.


End file.
